the yule ball
by PaperPerson423
Summary: A rewrite of the yule ball. Ginny doesn't have a date until harry potter asks. But will an unexpected visitor ruin their night?
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball

Ginny woke up feeling tired and a disappointed. Today was the day of the Yule ball and no one had asked her not even Neville. She would have gone by herself but she was only in third year and the rules stated she was only allowed to goby herself if she was in fourth year. Classes had been suspended for today and today only, to give everyone a chance to prepare themselves. Breakfast had been moved up half an hour so figuring she had some time Ginny jumped into the shower. She may have been feeling horrible in the inside but there was no way that she was going to look horrible on the outside. She quickly threw on her robes and stuck her wand up her sleeve as she began walking out of the girl's dormitory. She smiled as she saw harry sitting in the common room playing wizards chess with her brother Ron. It was unfair she thought that her older brother got to go when he couldn't even get a date.

* * *

On reaching the great hall Ginny saw Neville sitting by himself and decided she'd join him. 'Hey Neville, what are you doing?' she asked him. 'Oh, hi Ginny, I still haven't got a date and the Yule balls tonight so I'm scanning the room to see what girl might say yes to me' he replied as if he sounded surprised that she didn't realise that. 'Okay' she responded as she sat down. 'Well you know I guess I could g-'she stopped speaking there. Harry had sat down beside her. 'Hey Ginny do you think I could talk to you for a minute?' he asked. 'Sure' she responded. Her mind was buzzing what on earth could Harry Potter want with her. He hadn't really talked to her that much she just figured he always viewed her as Ron's younger annoying sister, which he probably still did. She was getting ahead of herself this could mean anything. She silently followed him out of the great hall towards the lake. He stopped suddenly and she banged into him. 'Oh Ginny I'm sorry, are you okay?' he sounded so worried about her. Ginny smiled at this. 'Yeah I'm fine' she assured him as he helped her sit down under the shade of an oak tree. 'Man this was not how I wanted to ask you to the ball.' He said looking down at her. 'What' she exclaimed. She had been expecting a lot of things when he asked her outside but this was not one of them. This was definitely not one of them. 'Well I understand if you want to say no it was a long shot' he said quietly looking down at the ground as his face was growing redder and redder by the minute. 'What no, no of course I want to go. Id love to go!' she shouted. 'Really' he exclaimed. 'yes of course.' She replied not believing he was asking her. 'Great' he smiled 'ill pick you up at eight.' He stood up and smiled once more at her before leaving her there. She couldn't believe it he had asked her. Not Cho-Chang or any other girl her. She jumped up excitedly running back towards the castle to beautify herself.

* * *

Harry was nervous. He couldn't believe he had done that. He asked Ginny to the Yule Ball. He had wanted to it since he had heard about it, but he couldn't muster up the courage to do it. He was sure she would have rejected him or just done it because he was her brother's friend but she had seemed genuinely happy about it. He was waiting on the couch in the common room for her to come down along with a ton of other guys. He looked down at the corsage he had gotten Ginny to wear wondering if she would like it. It was a light rosy pink with a silver trimming. Suddenly Dean began hitting his arm. 'What?' he asked as he looked up. There standing on the stairs was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Ginny was in dress that reached the ground. Her hair had been twisted into a bun with a small ringlet of hair falling down to frame her perfectly beautiful face. She had applied a light layer of subtle make-up. She smiled at his reaction. His jaw had dropped down and his eyes were bulging. He rose up from the couch and began walking towards her. 'You, you look beautiful.' He stammered out as she walked down the stairs. 'Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself' she replied. He handed her the corsage. 'For you' he said. 'It's gorgeous, thank you' she said. 'Here' he pulled it out of the box and placed it around her wrist. He then took her hand and entwined her fingers with his. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He couldn't take his eyes of her the whole time. By the time they reached the grand hall Ginny's face had gone a deep shade of red. Suddenly professor McGonagall came running up to them 'thank goodness you're here potter we need to start now, well don't just stand there get into line.' She was obviously stressed anyone could tell this by just talking to her. 'Come on, then lets go' harry told her. She smiled and let him drag her through the crowds to where the champions were standing. Suddenly the first song began playing and the doors were opening. This was when Ginny began panicking. She hadn't realised until now that she had to go and dance in front of the entire school. Harry felt her grip tighten on his hands and knew what was wrong. 'Hey don't worry its going to be fine' he reassured her. Suddenly Hermione and Victor began walking forward which meant they had to start moving which they did. Ginny's hands were sweating there was a hundred pairs of eyes on her. She had never liked to be the centre of attention but then it hit her she was here with harry it didn't matter if the whole world was looking at her she was here with Harry. She turned on a smile and walked confidently down the aisle. She positioned herself in front of harry and placed her arm on his shoulder and her hand in his. The music began and the next thing Harry was whirling her around the floor. All harry could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her but he couldn't she was Ron's younger sister. He would kill him if he knew what he was thinking. No he wouldn't think about her like this. She was his friend, his very pretty friend, his very kissable friend. No, he shoed these thought from his head and focused on the steps of the dance. When the dance came to an end harry and Ginny sat down at one of the tables and talked about everyday stuff for a while but then The Weird Sisters came on and Harry could see the longing in Ginny's eyes. She wanted to dance to them. Now he wasn't a person who liked to dance but just this once he thought, for her. The next thing Ginny knew was Harry was leading her on to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He took her in his arms and began dancing. He danced for another two songs just because he liked being near her. Ginny couldn't have been more happy. Suddenly Harry stopped. 'Harry what's wrong?' she questioned. 'Nothing' he said 'I thought I heard – nothing never mind' he said. 'No Harry what's wrong come on tell me' she pleaded. 'I just thought I heard- Bellatrix's laugh' he said. 'What no she couldn't be here its not possible' Ginny assured him. 'Actually it is quite possible' said a loud screechy voice. The entire hall stopped. Screams pierced the air. Standing in the middle of the hall was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE YULE BALL, CHAPTER 2**

* * *

'Bella, how nice of you to join us' Dumbledore offered. 'May I ask why you are here?' 'Well you see Dumbledore I have just single handily broke out of Azkaban and I was hoping to help the dark lord return to power but for some reason he has turned down my offer, you see he says he does not need my assistance until after he has his full power back in possession. So you see I am a little upset so I've decided to take out my anger on your students Dumbledore, you don't mind if I kill some of them Dumbledore, do you? She retorted with a cackle. But Dumbledore didn't get a chance to reply just at that moment the doors to the great hall banged open. Standing in the middle of the great hall were a dozen or so death eaters. Many of the younger students who had been asked by older ones scrambled to find a professor to stand behind. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and slowly walked backwards towards the table at which Ron and Hermione were standing. 'So...em quick question Hermione how did they get in here?' harry asked her in a very hushed tone.' I don't understand why you always come to me about these things harry, yes I like learning but that doesn't' automatically mean I know all the answers!' she was angry but trying to keep her voice down as well. 'Hermione can we not argue about this later? Now what exactly would be the most logical solution?' Ron asked. 'Well there really isn't a logical explanation, I mean there really is no way they could have gotten in. unless… unless someone let them in.' she finally came said. 'Okay let's figure how they got in later and what to do now' Ginny added. Harry had almost forgotten she was there. Bellatrix and Dumbledore had begun dueling now and the professors had run to his aid. Most students took to the halls racing towards their dorm rooms believing they'd be safe here. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down underneath the table. Hermione and Ron ducked down for cover beside them. 'When I put on this dress I didn't think I'd have to duel in it' remarked Hermione. 'Come on we need a plan now!' said Harry. 'Well the most logical thing would be for us to leave ourselves' said Hermione. 'But knowing you Harry we're going to have to stay' continued Hermione. 'You know me so well, Hermione' Harry said with a small smile but it disappeared completely when he heard Bellatrix scream 'where is the boy? If we're here we may as well bring him to the dark lord!'

'Okay Hermione, Ron I want you to take Ginny to professor Snapes office I know he will probably kill you if he knows your there, but the death eaters won't suspect It.' harry said quickly. 'What about you Harry they'll kill you if they know you here at all!' Ginny didn't want to leave him alone here not for a second, but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. 'Mate we're not leaving you here with all these maniacs running around' said Ron it was the first time he had spoken in a while. 'Yeah well bring Luna with you she can look after Ginny and you guys can come back then, although I wish you wouldn't!' said harry.

* * *

Everything happened in a rush afterwards. Harry left Hermione, Ron and Ginny with the invisibility cloak. He had stayed under the table while they crawled out from underneath it and left. Nobody had realized that three students had left the hall. Ginny was absolutely terrified for her and her friends. There were a thousand thoughts running through her had. How had the death eaters gotten in? They couldn't really be here just because they were upset, could they? Was anybody hurt, injured or even worse dead? As soon as that thought entered her head Ginny panicked what if someone did die. She wanted to turn back and run to the hall she wasn't going to let anybody hurt her friends. She would have turned back if it wasn't for Ron's tight grip on her arm. But they continued on towards the dungeon. As they reached the staircase to the dungeon Ginny heard a cry just a small moan, but she had heard it. 'Guys, we have to go back someone's hurt' begged Ginny. 'What no Ginny there are tons of people hurt by now we can't stop to help every person' I'm sorry but we can't.' retorted Ron.' I don't care if you don't want to help Ron but I do' said Ginny and with out another word she pulled the cloak of her and ran back towards where she had heard the sound.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry had decided it was time for him to come out from under the table. He bent down and peaked out from under the tablecloth. He couldn't see much. Dumbledore was now battling three death eaters at the same time. Most of the students were gone but what worried harry the most was the fact that he couldn't see Bellatrix anymore. He was about to take the risk and crawl out but at the same time as he placed his hand out two death eaters walked passed. He quickly pulled his hands back underneath the table and tried to listen to what they were saying. 'She said she'd be in one of the classrooms, said she'd get that Weasley girl use her as bait to lure Potter to her, says she means a lot to him.' One gruff voice said. 'Yeah right' another one laughed. Suddenly Harry realized that Bellatrix wasn't here because she was upset she was here for him and if she was using Ginny as bait that meant Ginny would get hurt. Harry needed to find her now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE YULE BALL CHAPTER 3**_

Ginny walked towards the door. This was the transfiguration classroom. Placing her hands on the door she slowly opened it and peered inside. The room was dark and there was a hunched figure in the middle of the room. Placing one foot after the other Ginny slowly made her way over to the sobbing figure on the floor. 'Em hello, what's your name?' she asked. No answer. 'What's wrong? You know we should probably get out of here Bellatrix Lestrange is in the castle with some death eaters, we need to get you to your common room. Quickly!' she told her urgently. All the windows had been shut. Ginny became worried, who closed the windows? Suddenly a high pitched laugh echoed across the room. The doors slammed shut and death eaters formed a circle around Ginny. She was confused and scared. She looked back at the figure on the floor; it was rising of the ground. That was when Ginny knew that it was a trap. She had been lured here and for the first time in her life she thought to herself 'I wish I had listened to Ron'. She slowly backed her way towards the door but there was no way out of here. She was surrounded with death eaters and in front of her was Bellatrix Lestrange holding a wand towards her head. Ginny scrambled at her pockets for her wand and then she realised that she was wearing a dress and there were no pockets so she hadn't brought a wand. She trembled in fear at the thought that she was all alone in a classroom with Bellatrix and no wand to defend herself with.

* * *

'Hermione we have to go back and find her. She could be hurt, or worse!' Ron shouted. 'Ron be quiet we will go back but we need back up we don't know who is in there!' explained Hermione as she crouched down behind a pillar. Suddenly Ron jumped out from underneath the invisibility cloak. 'Hermione, she is my sister and I'm going to find her with or without backup!' and with that Ron stormed of in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She decided that if Ron was going to put himself in mortal danger she was going to find backup. She pulled the cloak tighter around herself and stood up walking back towards the Great Hall. She needed to find Harry or a professor. Quick. The Hall was a mess. Tables had been upturned and all the chairs were upside down and scattered across the room. There was a few death eaters still fighting professors and the odd seventh year as well. Hermione didn't see Harry anywhere. She would have thought that he would have come out from under the table. She ducked down onto the ground as a green light flashed past her head and crawled towards the table that she had last seen harry under. She pulled up the tablecloth and crawled under to be met with harry who was peering out the other side of the table. 'Harry, Harry!' she whispered as she tapped him on the back. He jumped up and smacked his had of the table. 'OW, Hermione!' he shouted as he rubbed his head. Hermione quickly covered his mouth with her hand 'Shh Harry do you want them to find us?' she questioned as she pulled her hand away. 'Right, sorry. Where's Ron?' He asked as he took another look from under the table. 'Em well. When we where taking Ginny to the dungeon, she heard someone crying so she ran back to help them. Against our will!' she added in quickly as she saw the look on Harry's face. 'Wait Ginny ran into a classroom without any protection and where is she now?!' he asked urgently. 'Em well Ron ran in after her, and then I came here to find you or a professor or someone!' she replied quickly. 'Okay we need to find them now it as all a trap! I heard two death eaters talking to each other earlier. Bellatrix was bluffing when she was talking to Dumbledore. She is here to catch me so that the dark lord can kill me when he comes back to full form! Her and Ron are in huge trouble!' he said. Hermione was shocked of all the reasons Bellatrix could have come to Hogwarts this was the last one she could have suspected.

* * *

Ron approached the door slowly with his wand at the ready; he was not going to let anybody hurt his little sister. He pressed his ear against the door and tried to listen in to see if he could hear anyone in there. Nothing. There wasn't even the sound of breathing in there. This was what worried Ron the most. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it slowly open. The room was bright and everything looked normal. The windows were open and everything was where it was supposed to be. 'Where could Ginny be' he thought. This was definitely the room that she had entered into. He walked cautiously over to the storage cupboard and swung open the door. The contents of the room where shocking. Ron was about to open his mouth when suddenly everything went **black**.


End file.
